


The Light in Your Eyes

by WanderingSoul7152



Series: Dadvid Appreciation Week 2017 [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Dadvid Appreciation Week, Fluffy as hell, guys i hope this isn't clouded by angst, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: Max's parents come to pick him up.Little did they know, a certain redhead had a problem with that.Dadvid Appreciation Week day 1: The Moment Where David Became Dadvid





	The Light in Your Eyes

“Maximilian, get in the goddamn car.” The counselor couldn't believe his ears. Such venom was packed in those words, with such hate that made him sick.

Max lost his tight grip of David's leg, and moved a snail's pace towards the black Maserati. Getting in, his mother slams the door behind him.

That made David flinch, especially when he caught sight of the boy's eyes.

His turquoise eyes began to falter, and he swears he saw tears beginning to show.

Max's father looks to David, “We'll be taking him now. Thanks for putting up with him these months. B-”

“Wait!”

The man stops at his car. His eyes were scary as hell. The same as Max's, but these were much colder. Staring him down, clearly no longer wanting to speak.

But David straightened himself, for he knew what was about to happen. He didn't want to let Max down.

“Goddammit this guy. What the hell did you do to him, Max?” Max's mother growled from the passenger seat, but he didn't understand. He'd been paying attention to Mr. Honeynuts, whom was emotionless. But out the corner of his eye, he saw David. But not the one he'd remember.

His damp eyes widened. And followed the man's movements. Opening the boy's door, he smiles.

“I'm getting you out of this, please don't-”

“Hey! You can't just take my son!”

“It's fine, dear. Let him take that sorry excuse! We'll be fine. Just go!” His father yelled, stepping back into the car.

He scrambled, gathering up the only things he had and running to David's car. 

He was free.

Free from their cold, tight grasp.

It was only then when he buckled his seatbelt to get a full view of David.

The purple smear on his eye began to get darker, so did the red scratches on his cheekbone. The man goes to wipe it away, but only makes worse.

Gripping the steering wheel, he sighs. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, it’s just-”

“David it’s-”

“You deserve so much better and-”

“David that shit was awesome! I can’t believe a hippy like you could knock out an ass such as my dad! He totally needed that.”

David wants to lecture Max about the language he used, the heaviness of the situation, that he shouldn’t laugh at something like this.

But he doesn’t.

The light in boy’s eyes is back, and he wants to make sure it remains.

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of DAW is done! More is to come, so please stay alert if you enjoy this series!
> 
> Also it stands for daw, d'awwwwwww.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll leave.


End file.
